


写手二十题

by NorthDeath



Series: 天水一色 [15]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen, 问卷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 大略如行云流水，初无定质，但常行于所当行，常止于所不可不止，文理自然，姿态横生。——苏轼《答谢民师书》





	写手二十题

01\. 笔名（如果可以的话，请简述他的由来）  
轮、辐、盖、轸，皆有职乎车，而轼独若无所为者。虽然，去轼则吾未见其为完车也。轼乎，吾惧汝之不外饰也。  
——苏洵《名二子说》

02\. 大概是从什么时候开始从事写作的呢？在那之后，引发你「想继续写下去」的动机是什么？  
东坡年十余岁，在乡里见老苏诵欧公《谢宣召赴学士院仍谢对衣并马表》，老苏令坡拟之。其间有云：“匪伊垂之带有余，非敢后也马不进。”老苏喜曰：“此子他日当自用之。”  
——赵令畤《侯鲭录》  
余性不慎语言，与人无亲疏，辄输写腑脏，有所不尽，如茹物不下，必吐出乃已。  
——《密州通判厅题名记》

03\. 觉得自己的文风是什么样子的？其它人又有什么看法？  
吾文如万斛泉源，不择地而出，在平地滔滔汩汩，虽一日千里无难。  
——《文说》  
读轼书不觉汗出，快哉快哉！老夫当避路，放他出一头地也。  
——欧阳修《与梅圣俞书》

04\. 早期的文风和现在的风格落差大吗？请简述之间的差别。（不论是结构、文字叙述、故事走向、常写的题材等）  
东坡从少至老所作字，聚而观之，几不出于一人之手。其于文章，在场屋间，与海外归时，略无增损。岂书或学而然，文章非学而然邪？  
——李之仪《姑溪题跋》

05\. 喜欢的风格（不论是文字、故事的走向等）是什么样子？  
大略如行云流水，初无定质，但常行于所当行，常止于所不可不止，文理自然，姿态横生。  
——《答谢民师书》

06\. 觉得自己最擅长写什么？（如果不知道自己擅长什么的话，想想在写什么的时候感觉键盘/ 笔杆要爆炸了）  
东坡先生自黄州移汝州，中道起守文登，舟次泗上，偶作词云：“何人无事，燕坐空山。望长桥上，灯火闹，使君还。”太守刘士彦，本出法家，山东木强人也，闻之，亟谒东坡云：“知有新词，学士名满天下，京师便传。在法，泗州夜过长桥者，徒二年。况知州邪！切告收起，勿以示人。”东坡笑曰：“轼一生罪过，开口常是，不在徒二年以下。”  
——王明清《挥麈后录》

07\. 最不擅长写的又是什么？（如果不知道自己不擅长什么的话，想想在写什么的时候总是遇到瓶颈）  
子瞻尝自言：“平生有三不如人，谓著棋、喝酒、唱曲也。”然三者亦何用如人？子瞻之词虽工，而多不入腔，正以不能唱曲耳。  
——彭乘《墨客挥犀》

08\. 你写一篇小说/文章需要多少时间？  
东坡元祐末自礼部尚书帅定州日，官妓因宴，索公为《戚氏词》。公方坐与客论穆天子事，颇讶其虚诞，遂资以应之。随声随写，歌竟篇就，才点定五六字。坐中随声击节，终席不问它词，亦不容别进一语。且曰：“足为中山一时盛事。”  
——吴曾《能改斋漫录》

09\. 在开始动笔之前会花多少时间准备呢？  
秦少章言：公尝言观书之乐，夜常以三鼓为率。虽大醉归，亦必披展至倦而寝。然自出诏狱之后，不复观一字矣。某于钱塘从公学二年，未尝见公特观一书也。然每有赋咏及著撰，所用故实，虽目前烂熟事，必令秦与叔党诸人检视而后出。  
——何薳《春渚纪闻》

10\. 在创作的时候有什么特别习惯吗？它有没有造成你的困扰？  
欧阳公作省试知举，得东坡之文惊喜，欲取为第一人，又疑其是门人曾子固之文，恐招物议，抑为第二。坡来谢，欧阳问坡所作《刑赏忠厚之至论》，有“皋陶曰杀之三，尧曰宥之三”，此见何书，坡曰：“事在《三国志·孔融传》注。”欧退而阅之，无有。他日再问坡，坡云：“曹操灭袁绍，以袁熙妻赐其子丕。孔融曰：‘昔武王伐纣，以妲己赐周公。’操惊问何经见，融曰：‘以今日之事观之，意其如此。’尧、皋陶之事，某亦意其如此。”欧退而大惊曰：“此人可谓善读书，善用书，他日文章，必独步天下。”  
——杨万里《诚斋诗话》

11\. 是手写派还是打字派？创作时使用的工具是？（惯用的笔记本、笔、程序等）。  
东坡每属词，研墨几如糊，方染笔。又握笔近下，而行之迟，然未尝停辍，涣涣如流水，逡巡盈纸。或思未尽，有续至十馀纸不已。议者或以其喜浓墨，行笔迟，为同异。盖不知谛思乃在其间也。  
——李之仪《庄居阻雨邻人以纸求书因而信笔》

12\. 有写草稿的习惯吗？草稿跟正式稿的风格有落差吗？  
王仲薿从事字丰甫，相国郇公子也。昔为廌言：东坡公顷应进士举，到省，时郇公以翰林学士知举，得其论与策二卷稿本。论即《刑赏忠厚之至》也，凡三次起草，虽稿亦记涂注，其慎如此。  
——李廌《师友谈记》  
薳尝于文忠公诸孙望之处得东坡先生数诗稿，其《和欧叔弼》诗云：“渊明为小邑。”继圈去“为”字，改作“求”字；又连涂“小邑”二字，作“县令”字，凡三改乃成今句。至“胡椒铢两多，安用八百斛”，初云“胡椒亦安用，乃贮八百斛”，若如初语，未免后人疵议。又知虽大手笔，不以一时笔快为定而惮于屡改也。  
——何薳《春渚纪闻》

13\. 喜欢写什么样的题材？  
宋氏子弟云：元丰末，东坡赴阙，道出南都，见张文定公方平，因谈及内庭文字。张云二宋某文某文甚佳，忘其篇目，惟记一首，是《张贵妃制》。坡至都下，就宋氏借本看，宋氏诸子不肯出，谓东坡滑稽，万一摘数语作诨话，天下传为口实矣。  
——陈鹄《耆旧续闻》

14\. 最喜欢的文字创作者（不论是自创、同人写手或职业作家）是谁？他们有影响到你的文风吗？  
公之于文，得之于天。少与辙皆师先君。初好贾谊、陆贽书，论古今治乱，不为空言。既而读《庄子》，喟然叹息曰：“吾昔有见于中，口未能言，今见《庄子》，得吾心矣。”乃出《中庸论》，其言微妙，皆古人所未喻。尝谓辙曰：“吾视今世学者，独子可与我上下耳。”既而谪居于黄，杜门深居，驰骋翰墨，其文一变，如川之方至，而辙瞠然不能及矣。后读释氏书，深悟实相，参之孔、老，博辩无碍，浩然不见其涯也。  
——苏辙《亡兄子瞻端明墓志铭》

15\. 你有梦想过你能当上作家，或者能从事相关的职业吗？  
东坡尝言：文章之任，亦在名世之士，相与主盟，则其道不坠。方今太平之盛，文士辈出，要使一时之文有所宗主。昔欧阳文忠常以是任付与某，故不敢不勉。异时文章盟主，责在诸君，亦如文忠之付授也。  
——李廌《师友谈记》

16\. 在文字创作上有什么特别的经验或回忆呢？  
东坡教诸子作文，或辞多而意寡，或虚字多，实字少，皆批谕之。又有问作文之法，坡云：「譬如城市间种种物有之，欲致而为我用。有一物焉，曰钱。得钱，则物皆为我用。作文先有意，则经史皆为我用。」大抵论文以意为主。  
——周煇《清波杂志》

17\. 那么，你喜欢写小说这件事吗？或者说你对它的热衷程度如何？  
某平生无快意事，惟作文章，意之所到，则笔力曲折，无不尽意。自谓世间乐事无逾此者。  
——何薳《春渚纪闻》

18\. 从一开始到现在，觉得自己写过最喜欢的文章是？请节录一个片段。（不论自创、同人、学校作文，如果都有喜欢的也可以都放上）  
苏子曰：“客亦知夫水与月乎？逝者如斯，而未尝往也；盈虚者如彼，而卒莫消长也。盖将自其变者而观之，则天地曾不能以一瞬；自其不变者而观之，则物与我皆无尽也，而又何羡乎！且夫天地之间，物各有主,苟非吾之所有，虽一毫而莫取。惟江上之清风，与山间之明月，耳得之而为声，目遇之而成色，取之无禁，用之不竭，是造物者之无尽藏也，而吾与子之所共适。”  
——《赤壁赋》

19\. 喜欢自己现在的文风吗？希望自己的风格有什么样的改变？  
轼少年时，读书作文，专为应举而已。既及进士第，贪得不已，又举制策，其实何所有。而其科号为直言极谏，故每纷然诵说古今，考论是非，以应其名耳，人苦不自知，既以此得，因以为实能之，故譊譊至今，坐此得罪几死，所谓齐虏以口舌得官，直可笑也。然世人遂以轼为欲立异同，则过矣。妄论利害，搀说得失，此正制科人习气。譬之候虫时鸟，自鸣自己，何足为损益。  
——《答李端叔书》

20\. 最后，请你点五位有在写作的朋友填写这份问卷。  
@颍滨遗老 @老泉 @六一居士 @半山老人 @涪翁


End file.
